Monster- Monster- Monster Ice Truck Cream!
Monster- Monster- Monster Ice Truck Cream! is the thirteenth episode of Ben 10: Alien Ice Cream. Plot Commercial: IT'S THE MONSTER ICE TRUCK CREAM SEASON AND ALL THESE MONSTER ICE TRUCK CREAMS ARE READING TO SPREAD ICE-CREAM TERROR! GO- GO- GO TO THE 1ST MONSTER ICE TRUCK CREAM SHOW TOMMOROW AT ICE-CREAM O' CLOCK PM! NOW- NOW- NOW! Fasttrack, Wildvine, Eyeguy, Goop, and Lodestar were sitting on the couch watch television. Goop: Wow, did you see that? Fasttrack: Uhhh... yeah. We all did. How could we not watch it when we're sitting on the couch and we here an ice-cream car-related commercial? Wildvine, depressed: Who cares? We won't go, everyone treats us like nerds... Lodestar: But we're no nerds! Fasttrack: Yeah, but that's only by your opinion. We're not going and that's final. Goop: NO! WE ARE GOING TOMMOROW! Got it?! Eyeguy: Really? Goop: Yes really! Lodestar: Goop is right! Just because we're the smartest doesn't officially we're nerds! Eyeguy: Exactly! Just look at Brainstorm and Grey Matter! Wildvine: Ummm... isn't Brainstorm the one that always gets toileted and Grey Matter's the one who gets thrown in the garbage everyday? Eyeguy, proud: Exactly! The next day... Diamondhead: Ha, ha, ha! Look who it is! Humungousaur: YEAH! It's Goop and his little nerd friends! NRG: Look, I say you nerds stay away and get out of this show! It's not for nerds like you! Unless you know what's coming for you! Now, get out pipsqueeks! Humungousaur: Yeah! Move it! Nothing to see here! Outside the stadium Wildvine, depressed: I knew it... nerds like can never fit in a place like that... Wildvine looked below at an empty puddle. He then looked up to see dark clouds. Fasttrack: It's going to rain... lets go home... Goop: NO! GUYS! We can't just go home after all we've been through! I know this might not be enough, but guys! Don't you know that we have super powers also?! So why don't we use them?! Lodestar: Goop is right! Lets go beat them up! They entered the stadium and the Monster Ice Truck Creams were there with the Monster Ice Truck Creamers in them. The trucks looked like ice-cream in the shape of their truck. There were sprinkles on the sides to show the designs. NRG: Didn't we tell you- hey, where's the blue fox thing, the snot thing, and the plant thing? Eyeguy: Oh, they'll come. Eyeguy shot beams from all eyes at Humungasour and he flew into the stage where the monster ice truck creams almost ran over him. Eyeguy's beams didn't work on NRG and Diamondhead. Eyeguy: Little help?! Lodestar attracted metal bars and wrapped them around NRG and Diamondhead, he tried to throw them in the stage but NRG used his heat to melt the bars and escape in time. NRG: And you think you can beat the leader? NRG grabbed Lodestar and Eyeguy around the neck tried the sufficate and melt them. Wildvine dropped bombs onto NRG with suprise. NRG flew into the air and let go of Lodestar and Eyeguy. Fasttrack came in super speed and made a vortex around NRG causing his to delay. That's where Goop jumped up and made a giant gooey punch. NRG was in a sticky situation when he flew into the stage also. The Monster Ice Truck Creamers pulled to a stop when they saw the 3 just laying in their way. They got of their cars. 2 of them were Four Arms and Rath. Humungousaur: DON'T HURT US! Diamondhead: PLEASE DON'T! NRG: WE'RE BEGGING YOU! Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING NERDS FROM DOWN THE STREET, NOONE MESSES OUR MONSTER ICE TRUCK CREAM SHOW BESIDES RATH AND FOUR ARMS! RATH IS GOING TO GIVE NERDS FROM DOWN THE STREET A BEATING NERDS FROM DOWN THE STREET NEVER HAD BEFORE! Four Arms: Don't forget me. Four Arms cracked their knuckles. All 3 bullies: Oh my ice-cream... 20 minutes later... Goop and his 4 friends exited the building and faced Four Arms and Rath. Fasttrack: Thanks for beating up those bullies back then. Eyeguy: Yeah, you really helped us a lot. Lodestar: Couldn't have done it without you. Rath: TEENAGERS SAY NERDS FROM DOWN THE STREET?! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING! TEENAGERS ARE VERY WELCOME, TEENAGERS HEAR ME?! Four Arms: Yes, they hear you. Four Arms put his mounth next to my ear. Four Arms, whispering to Goop: If you ever need my help again, call me. He handed Goop his card. It started to rain. Wildvine: Common, it's raining, lets go. Four Arms: Oh yeah, I forgot to give you free ice-cream! All 5: YAY! They all had ice-cream. After that, Four Arms and Rath droved off. Goop stared and smiled while they did. Lodestar patted Goop on the shoulder. Lodestar: Common. Lets go home now. Goop, smiling: Yeah, I have a feeling we won't get bullied anymore... Lodestar: You're right, lets go. Goop, thinking: Yes, let us go. I can't wait to see their faces tommorow at school. As we only have 3 months to graduate, I think they'll graduate in 2 years and one-fourth. So what if I'm a nerd? At least I won't be lonely hobos like them. Goop then smiled brightly and ran after the others who were ahead of them. Bully days are now over for Goop and his friends. At the arena... NRG: I'm so- A noise from the arena was heard. Humungousaur: What is tha- A monster ice truck cream bursted through the wall. Rath, driving: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN BULLIES! RATH IS GOIN TO RUN BULLIES OVER CAUSE RATH IS RATH! FEEL THE RATH OF RATH! Bullies, screaming: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! The screen faded black and a splat was heard. 6 years later... Eyeguy was in a building speaking to the manager. Eyeguy: Hello? I would like to apply for a job. Manager: And what job is that? Eyeguy: I'm applying to be an ice-cream man. THE END! Category:Ben 10: Alien Ice Cream Category:Episodes